


I Will Never Run, When Destiny Comes (I'm Dipping My Hand In Gold)

by Soliloquy3000



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Family Bonding, Kidnapped Peter Parker, King Tony Stark, Other, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Pepper Potts's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Prince Peter Parker, Prisoner Peter Parker, Protective Harley Keener, Protective Tony Stark, no starker, snarky Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soliloquy3000/pseuds/Soliloquy3000
Summary: Peter Parker is a soldier in the Parker kingdom, and got captured by the Stark kingdom as an enemy of war. He's prepared to die for his kingdom.The king, however, has other plans.Originally titled: Long Live the King
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 159





	I Will Never Run, When Destiny Comes (I'm Dipping My Hand In Gold)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is probably going to end up being a sort of one shot. Sorry for those who wanted a huge story.

As prisons went, Peter thought that this one wasn't half bad. He got a pretty comfortable bed, a bathroom and meals every few days. He'd been told that it probably wouldn't last. The king was out for the month, and would question him when he came back. Peter was sitting on the floor, drawing on the walls with the paints he'd been permitted, when someone walked in and dragged him out. "You're going to be questioned, now," the man growled.

Peter sighed discreetly. He'd been expecting this, and knew this wouldn't be particularly pleasant for him. He was dragged into a room and was promptly tied to a chair. He prayed that they would kill him quickly, but somehow knew that this would take a while.

The king walked in then, covered in blood and harboring a look of victory in his eyes. He walked over to the boy, and looked him over once. "You're not very cut out for a soldier's life, are you?" King Stark asked.

Peter shrugged. "It was either this or starve. I made my choice." He watched the guard at the door grit his teeth at his blase words, but Peter couldn't seem to bring himself to sound more scared.

The king looked amused. "You don't seem particularly scared."

"I'm gonna die anyways. Might as well try to go out with some dignity."

The king stopped and stared at him strangely. A look of recognition passed his face, and his eyes started watering. "Your majesty. . ." Peter started, unsure of what was going on.

"Peter?" the man breathed out.

"How do you know my name?" Peter questioned, looking scared.

The king recovered then, letting a cold look seep into his eyes. "Dismissed," was all he choked out, waving a finger.

Peter felt perplexed. What just happened?

oOo

Peter didn't see the king again for another week. He thought that the king was deciding what kind of torture he would inflict on him.

Instead, the king himself had come to his cell and had sat in for a while. "You have a beautiful hand with your paints," the king finally said after a moment.

Peter shrugged. "I sold them back home." The king made a face at the word 'home'.

"You won't be going back," the king said darkly.

"Are you going to kill me?" Peter asked after a moment.

"No, I don't think I will. You're simply a guppy, caught in the tidepool. I think you may be of more use to me alive, anyways."

Peter froze. "I don't know any secrets worth telling," he stammered, hoping to offset any torture.

"No, my boy, nothing like that. Every king needs an heir, and I think you'd be perfect."

Peter froze. King Stark wanted to make him his heir?

"Your majesty, I'm a mere peasant. Are you sure I'd be a good ruler?"

The king smiled at him. "Call it a gut feeling. I think you'd make a fine ruler."

Peter didn't respond. The king wasn't waiting for one. "Jarvis," he said to the older servant who Peter hadn't noticed until now. "Take Peter to his room. It's right near mine." He turned to Peter. "Be ready by sunrise. We're starting your education."

oOo

"Your rather good at ruling," King Stark said after a couple months of lessons.

"Thank you, your highness," Peter said nervously. King Stark himself had been teaching Peter the ropes of being a royal. The king was a nice guy, Peter had to admit. "My uncle and aunt taught me some basics. Arithmetic and such."

King Stark got that same dark look on his face that he got whenever Peter mentioned his family. "Did they, now?" he asked, his voice tight and controlled.

"Yes," Peter said cautiously.

King Stark took a deep breath, before rubbing his eyes. "Dismissed," he choked.

Peter didn't leave this time. "Your majesty," he started, unsure. The King's eyes shot up to him, eyes hopeful. "Why did you choose me? I'm sure there's far more qualified people to take over your throne than some peasant from another kingdom." Peter thought he and the King were at the point where he could ask that.

The king thought for a moment, before wrapping an arm around Peter's shoulders and leading him to another room. "I believe we're at the point where I can tell you."

Peter let the king drag him to what appeared to be a child's bedroom. It was complete with a small bed and small, wooden toys. "Is this for me?" Peter asked, trying to lighten the sudden tense air that suddenly seemed to be present. "Because I hate to break it to you but I'm pretty sure I won't fit in that bed."

King Stark huffed out a watery laugh before sitting on the bed and pulling Peter down in front of him. "A very long time ago," the king said. "My wife gave birth to the most beautiful boy you've ever seen. We named him Peter. My little prince," the man added, smiling wistfully.

Peter froze. "What a coincidence!" Peter said, trying to quell the nervousness that pooled in his gut.

The king smiled at the boy sadly. "16 years ago, one of the servants took my son in the dead of night," he said. "They ran far, far away, and I thought I'd never see my boy again," the King smiled sadly. "The servants who took him were named Richard and Mary Parker."

Peter froze. "Those are my parents' names."

King Stark smiled. "That's why I thought. The line you said to me, the one about dying with dignity aroused my suspicions. I couldn't be sure, though. I had my people test out your blood against mine. It was positive."

Peter was still frozen with shock. "So. . . I'm . . . "

"Yes," the king said gently. "You are."

"No, no, that can't be it," Peter cried out. "I can't be some prince, I don't know anything about politics, or like dresses, I'm a peasant, for crying out loud - "

Peter stopped talking when the king pulled me into his arms. Peter froze, before burying himself in a barely familiar shoulder. "It's okay, my prince," the king cooed softly. "I'll protect you. It's okay, Daddy's got you."

Peter sniffled and let himself be comforted by the father he barely remembered.

oOo

Peter didn't know he had other family until, well, he did. He was sitting in his room, when suddenly someone barged in and held a sword to his throat. He was blonde, tall and muscular. "Hi," Peter said cautiously. "Uh, I think there's been a misunderstanding."

"Harley!" a woman's voice cried out, and a pretty blonde lady was standing outside Peter's door. She froze when she saw Peter. "Oh, my boy," she said softly, before pushing the other boy's sword away and wrapping her arms around Peter's shoulders.

"I think you're my mother," Peter said cautiously, hugging her back. The woman choked on a laugh.

The other boy, Harley, waited until the woman pushed Peter away a little before engulfing him in his own hug. "You son of a bitch," Harley muttered tearfully in Peter's head of curls. He pulled away and suddenly punched Peter on the arm. "Don't you ever disappear like that again," he growled before hugging Peter again.

Peter simply wrapped his arms around the boy tighter. He finally felt like he was at home.

oOo

"Okay, so the key to using a sword is imagining it as an extension of your arm," Colonel Rhodes told Peter.

"So my arm decided to grow metal and sharp," Peter said, holding the sword in front of him as though it was infected.

Colonel Rhodes laughed. "You're Tony's kid, through and through," he said amusedly.

"I'm not sure if that's a compliment or an insult," Peter said cheekily, earning another laugh out of the Colonel.

"Alright, let's work now. I've seen you fight when you were in the army, and you are worse than a stray dog."

"Stray dogs are tough," Peter pointed out.

"Exactly," the Colonel said, grinning widely.

After a couple hours, Peter could honestly say that he was less likely to hit himself in the face with a sword. He did it once, and it wasn't fun for him.

"Hey," another voice yelled, and Peter turned to see Harley sauntering up to them. "Wanna spar?"

"Nope," Peter said quickly.

Harley pouted. "Why not?"

"Because I'm rather fond of being alive and somewhat uninjured."

Harley laughed and wrapped an arm around Peter. "Fair enough. I am the best." Peter scoffed at that, earning a cheeky grin from Harley. "Let's go to the town. There's a really nice bakery."

Peter jumped at the chance to stop training. He didn't care what his parents ( _PARENTS!!_ ) said, this was still an utter waste of time. "Sure thing, Harley. Colonel, I'm almost sorry we have to cut this short."

"Sure you are," he muttered behind the two boys. Despite his annoyance, he couldn't hide the grin on his face.

oOo

"Couldn't sleep?" a voice asked behind Peter. He was standing on the balcony, overseeing the kingdom.

"It's still a little weird," Peter responded, turning to see Tony walking towards him.

They stood side by side in silence for a moment. It was a good silence. "For what it's worth," Tony said suddenly. "We're all really happy you're home."

Peter didn't say anything for a moment. Then, he laid his head on the man's shoulders. "I'm happy, too." he said. "Dad."

Unseen by anyone, least of all the boy in his arms, King Stark smiled, cold and victorious. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this was a lot more fluffy than I intended it to be. Sorry everyone :) Hopefully that last bit of darkness makes up for it. Thanks for reading 😁


End file.
